1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dispenser for foods, such as popcorn, or drinks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a dispenser for foods or drinks is known which is adapted to generate synthetic sounds or voices and to dispense foods or drinks, which are selected according to a consumer's operation, through a spout.
A variety of dispensers with synthetic sound-generating functions have, however, been recently distributed, and therefore it is impossible for a dispenser with a synthetic sound-generating function alone to have superiority to competitors' dispensers, making it difficult to promote sales of such a dispenser.
Further, a popcorn dispenser which requires a waiting time for cooking makes a consumer feel ennui until he receives the food.
Robotic dolls are well known, and have been used in amusement parks, as movie characters and as toys. Such dolls comprise an outer shell with the desired physical appearance and a doll driving mechanism consisting of a series of pistons, gears, actuators, rods, cables and similar parts which move the parts of the doll. The driving mechanism is controlled by a controlling device in the form of a computer processor which activates selected portions of the mechanism in response to predefined signals received from an exterior source. Examples of such doll driving devices, or of controlling devices can be found, for example, in JP 5-115622 published May 14, 1993 which is incorporated herein by reference.